The Truth
by Teddiursa48
Summary: What happens when Jasmine finds out that Lindy has a major crush on Garrett and then in her spite, Lindy reveals that Jasmine loves Logan, right in front of him. Larrett and Jogan the way I want it to be!
1. Chapter 1

**"Chapter 1**

"Lindy, Logan, Jasmine and Delia sat in the bleachers watching the game. The final football match of the season was 15 minutes into over-time and #12, Garrett Spenger, had the ball. He ran, avoiding tackles from the opposing team.

* * *

><p><strong>*Garrett's POV*<strong>

"I was running at top speed avoiding tackles. I was clutching the ball to my chest and hoped that Delia's kicking lessons had helped me kick like a girl. I lined up the ball and heaved my foot at it. The ball sailed over the goalpost and into the field on the other side. Excitement burst through me and my fellow teammates came to celebrate with me. I had done it! #37 took the Gatorade cooler and dumped the cold, sticky liquid over me. I have to admit, it felt refreshing, but the sweaty, sticky feeling on my skin didn't go over well. I took off my jersey and shoulder pads, leaving my chest exposed. It felt better and I was happy to get the soggy gear off.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lindy's POV*<strong>

"I saw them pour the Gatorade over Garrett and I was just as excited as the players that our team had won. I watched them celebrate. Garrett took off his jersey and shoulder pads. I continued to watch until Jasmine tapped me on the shoulder.

"Lindy?" she said to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Time to go," she told me, I looked around and realized that the park was empty except for me, Logan, Jaz and Deels.

"Oh, okay," I said and got up from the bleachers.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jasmine's POV*<strong>

"I saw that Garrett had removed his jersey and shoulder pads. Everyone was leaving so Logan, Delia and I stood up. We picked up the garbage that was on the bleachers. Then I noticed that Lindy was still watching the players out on the field. So, Lindy was paying absolutely no attention to the fact that we were the only ones left in the park and she was staring directly at Garrett who was now shirtless. I knew something was up, so I tapped on her shoulder.

"Lindy?" I said to her.

"Yeah?" she asked in return, turning to look at me. She was absolutely oblivious to the lack of people in the park.

"Time to go," I told her. Then I saw her look around at the empty bleachers and get up.

"Oh, ok," she said.

* * *

><p>*Lindy's POV*<p>

"I got up and started to leave with my brother and friends when Jasmine said the most ridicule thing I'd ever heard.

"I saw you staring at Garrett," she said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Lindy's POV***

"I what?" I asked in shock.

"You were staring at Garrett," Jasmine told me again. I heard Delia snicker, Logan's jaw had dropped.

"I was not!" I argued.

"You were oblivious to the fact that everyone was leaving and you were looking at Garrett," she argued back.

"I was looking at the whole team!" I exclaimed.

"If you were looking at the whole team, you would have been cheering and you would have noticed people getting up. But you just stared blankly after Garrett took off his jersey," Jasmine explained. I still didn't believe her. I stared at Jasmine, shocked.

"You like Garrett!" Delia taunted in a singsong voice.

"Stop it!" I shouted at her. Logan just looked stunned the whole time, which gave me and idea.

"Well, you like Logan!" I shot at Jasmine.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jasmine's POV*<strong>

"Well, you like Logan!" Lindy cried at me. It was true, I was massively in love with Logan. I had been since we fake dated. I was shocked, Lindy has just spilled the beans on my biggest secret. I was speechless.

"Ooooohh," Delia said, as Lindy and I looked menacingly at each other. I saw Logan looking stunned at this whole argument, he was cute when he was confused. My eyes wandered away to Logan.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lindy's POV*<strong>

"I saw Jasmine look away from the glare we shared. I followed where her eyes were focused. Right on Logan. My first reaction was shock, but then I knew I was winning.

"Ha! I called, startling Jasmine. "I told you so!" Jasmine gasped. Delia burst into fits of laughter, she was finding it amusing. "You were staring at Logan!" Jasmine stomped off. I grabbed my still-stunned brother and dragged him home. Delia was alone, on the bleachers, in a laughing fit.


	3. Chapter 3

***Logan's POV***

I snapped out of my trance and I noticed Lindy dragging me home. I was thinking about what Jaz and Lindy had said. I mean, Lindy liking Garrett? And Jasmine? She was pretty and all, and my best friend, but more? I don't think. But the way she stared at me when Lindy brought it up, it had to be true that she had feelings for me. What would I do if one of my best friends asked me out? I mean, things weren't going over well with Jenna and she never got Mike back. I did like it when we fake dated, it was fun, but real dating? I don't know.

***Lindy's POV***

When we got home, I sat on my bed and thought about what Jasmine had said. Did I like Garrett? I didn't know. I felt bad that I had spit out her secret like that. I was mad, I wasn't thinking, she had just thrown a rumour at me all of a sudden and it wasn't even true. I was a lie, I think. I thought back to earlier today. Jasmine had told me that I stared blankly when Garrett was shirtless. Sure, he had abs, a six-pack at that, and his eyes had a twinkle that was unique to him and him only, and his hair... OH MY GOD! I like Garrett! While I was thinking I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. There was this goofy grin on my lips and I had this dreamy look in my eyes. That confirmed it, I didn't just like Garrett, I was desperately in love. I called Jasmine to apologize.

***Jasmine's POV***

I was in my in my room, crying about what had happened. I had just tried to tell Lindy what she felt and she flipped. Now Logan knew that I liked him and I was worried that he didn't like me back. I was hurt, and Lindy knew it. What was her problem, freaking out like that? My phone rang.

"Hello?" I sniffed, answering my phone.

"Are you crying, Jaz?" Lindy asked me.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied reluctantly.

"I just called to say I'm sorry for what happened today,"

"It's okay, I know you were mad," I told her.

"The thing is, I don't like Garrett," Lindy admitted. I scowled. "I LOVE him!"

"I _TOLD_ you!" I cried at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first, you just said it all of a sudden and I wasn't expecting it and it sounded so far fetched," Lindy said.

"I understand" I told her.

"Thanks Jaz," she said. and we hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Logan's POV***

I was sitting in my room for the fifth time that week. Every time the group met in the basement I would hide because I was embarassed that Jasmine liked me. I spent hours in my room that week, looking at this picture of Jasmine that I had on my phone. I was trying to see if I had any feelings for her. I mean, she was one of my best friends, and i didn't want her to be upset if I didn't like-like her. I could picture her sad face if I told her I didn't. It was depressing and... cute? My jaw dropped. How could I be so stupid?! I liked her all along!

"YES!" I screamed over and over jumping and running around.

***Lindy's POV***

I heard banging upstairs from the basement, and my friends looked just as confused as me.

"I think it's Logan," I said, knowing no one else was home. Jasmine looked at me.

"Do you want to go up and see if he's okay?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, and got up from where I was sitting. Jasmine and I went upstairs to Logan's room. I knocked on the door.

***Logan's POV***

I was still jumping around when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and Lindy and Jasmine were standing in the hall.

"Hi, guys, sup?" I asked.

"Logan, are you okay?" Lindy asked.

"Yeah, better than ever, why?" I replied.

"There was an awful lot of banging around up here," she told me.

"Oh, yeah," I said, a little embarrased.

"What were you doing?" Jasmine asked me.

"Ummm...jumping," I replied, truthfully.

"Why?" Lindy asked.

"Uhhhhh," I stammered, looking over at Jasmine and jumping to conclusions. Before I knew it we were lip to lip and she was kissing back.

***Jasmine's POV***

Logan kissed me! So of course I kissed back! My eyes were closed most of the time but from what I saw, Lindy had a disgusted look on her face the whole time. When we pulled away, I was just about ready to faint. My lips had this tingling sensation, my hands were shaking and my heart was racing at a mile a minute. This had to be the happiest day of my life!

***Lindy's POV***

I just experienced my twin brother and my best friend kiss. Of course I was weirded out! It came from nowhere! One minute I never see Logan and he's acting weird and hiding away. Then the next, he's mouth on mouth with my best friend?

"What was that?!" I asked in shock.

"A kiss," Logan replied, like I was a stunned-ass.

"I know that, but who kissed first?" I asked, because it all happened so fast I didn't know.

"Logan did," Jasmine explained.

"Why?!" I asked, still completely in shock.

"It's called love," Logan worded out slowly, like I was some sort of idiot. I was still in ridiculous shock, as was Jasmine, I could tell. We went back to the basement, and this time Logan came too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***Garrett's POV***

Lindy had been rather quiet around me, since I scored the winning goal at the football game last week. I don't know what's gotten into her. Delia and I were sitting in the basement waiting for Lindy and Jasmine to come back and we were talking about none other than the football game.

"Nice kick last week," Delia complimented.

"Thanks," I replied.

"I told you I could teach you how to kick like a girl!" she said, I laughed. That was all we had to say. She just stared off into space after that. I went back to thinking about Lindy. I didn't know why she hasn't talked to me much. It was like she was mad at me. But why would she be mad at me? I liked it when she talked to me, and lately she just wasn't doing that as much. I kind of missed it. I know it's cheesy and sorta stupid. But I'm kind of jealous that Lindy's not giving me the attention that she usually did. We were still friends, right?

"Delia?" I said.

"What?" she asked back looking at me.

"Why has Lindy been so quiet to me lately?" I asked her.

"I don't know," She replied. "Why?"

"'Cause I kinda miss her talking to me and giving me attention," I admitted. Delia's eyes went wide. I didn't know why, did I say something wrong?

"You just admitted that you like Lindy!" she finally said, choking on laughter.

"I do?" I asked, thinking about what I had said. Then I realized how stupid I had been. "I do!" Delia burst into laughter. That's when Lindy and Jasmine came back down, and Logan was following them.

***Lindy's POV***

When we came back down with Logan, Delia was laughing her head off and Garrett had this half confused-half shocked look on his face.

"What's going on?"I asked.

"Should I tell her?" Garret asked Delia.

"Sure, If you want," Delia said, laughing and gasping for air.

"I don't know," he said.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked, stepping forward. Garrett whispered something in her ear and then Jasmine looked shocked. Then Jasmine whispered something in his ear and he just looked excited. Then everything when serious, that was it. There was silence until Jasmine's phone rang. Her mom came to pick her up and Delia and Garrett left too. It was probably the most awkward time of my life. Also the weirdest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

***Logan's POV***

"Well that was rather abrupt," Lindy said.

"Yeah, I know," I replied. "Garrett and Deels don't even know about me and Jasmine."

"That was weird," she said, and went upstairs. I went up too. I went in my room and closed the door. My Skype went off. It was from Jasmine.

"Hey, Jaz," I said, after answering the call.

"Hey, Logan," she replied. "About that kiss."

"Oh, that?" I asked, a little embarassed.

"Yeah, what was it for?" she asked me.

"Uhhh," I started it was because after Lindy told me, I wanted to find feelings for you, so you wouldn't be disappointed. After I realized that I did have feelings for you, I was so stunned by your beauty, I didn't know any other way to express it."

"Aww, you're so sweet!" she said, it made me feel good.

***Lindy's POV***

I called Delia to see what was going on. The way they left like that was abrupt and I didn't understand what had happened.

"Hello?" I heard Delia on the other end.

"Hi, Deels!" I said.

"Hey, Lindy!" She replied. "What's up?"

"Not much," I told her. "What was the deal in the basement earlier anyway?"

"Oh, that? Nothing," Delia said, a little suspicious. I gasped, she didn't! If she kissed Garrett, I would be so mad. I mean, the laughing, the look on Garrett's face, the look on Jasmine's when Garrett whispered in her ear, it all made sense. But why?

"You kissed Garrett!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" Delia asked, shocked. "NO! Where did that come from?"

"The signs all add up!" I spat at her. "You were laughing, Garrett and Jasmine looked shocked, and you all left because you and Jasmine knew I liked Garrett and didn't want me to find out!"

"You're crazy, Lindy!" Delia laughed.

"How?" I asked.

"Because you're _way _off!" she told me, laughing some more. "Garrett likes you! The look on his face was because when I told him, he realized and was shocked, Jasmine's face the same, because she knew you liked him back! What she whispered was that you liked him! We left because Jasmine had to go home and well, there was awkward silence."

"Oh," I said, feeling stupid. "Well, that's great! I guess..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

***Lindy's POV***

Things have been kind of awkward between Garrett and I since now we both know that we like each other. Delia keeps telling me to go for it like Jasmine and Logan did, but Garrett and I aren't "Go-for-it people". We went to the beach the other day. I think it was Logan's idea. He wanted to see Jasmine in a swimsuit. It went over well with them, making out in the ocean and all, but not so much for Garrett and I. We kind of ignored each other, said "Hi," once and that's about it. I think I caught him staring at me once or twice, and I may have been caught staring at him.

***Garrett's POV***

I can't work up the nerve to ask Lindy out. It's not that I don't think se likes me back, I know she does, it just all the other possibilities. Like what if I kiss her and she has a disease, or what if we end up doing that two-straws-in-a-milkshake thing? How do I know what kinds of germs are in her backwash? I shuddered at the thought of all the germs in a girl's mouth, and how much I would come in contact with them if Lindy and I went out. Gross! If those disinfectant mint scented mouth spray things really existed, I would have 20. But I've never seen one in real life. Just on movies and TV. I was an all out Germaphobe and I knew it. But letting that get in the way of my relationship with Lindy? I don't think so.

***Delia's POV***

I called the group today to meet at Rumble Juice. The whole beach thing didn't go over too well with Lindy and Garrett, considering they were at an awkward stage and a bikini and swim trunks is the equivalent to half naked in my perspective. A smoothie couldn't do any harm, since that's what we always did when we were all just friends.

When I got there Logan and Jasmine were already there. They were having "make-out time" on the couch where we usually sit. There was no one there, besides us, and all the staff were in the back. I silently pulled out a chair and sat down. I wanted to see how long they would kiss before they noticed I was there. I was sitting there for two minutes before they broke away from their embrace. Logan turned around, finally noticing me sitting there.

"Delia!" he cried. "How long have you been here?"

"About three minutes," I told him.

"Did you see...?" he asked, jesturing between he and Jasmine.

"Of course I did!" I exclaimed. "I was waiting for you to stop eating each other's faces!" Jasmine and Logan looked embarassed. That's when Garrett came in, he looked happier than he usually did lately.

***Garrett's POV***

I was in a good mood today! I finally decided to ask Lindy out! The problem was, she wasn't there. I sat down on the couch next to Jasmine and Logan. We were talking for a while before Lindy finally showed up.

"Hey, guys!" she called. It seemed like every step she took was in slo-mo because she looked so beautiful. Things were a little awkward at first but after we talked for a while, I finally went for it.

"Lindy?" I finally started.

"Yeah?" she asked in reply.

"Will you go out with me?

***Lindy's POV***

He finally asked me! Yay!

"Yes!" I screamed and went over to hug him. The hug was so heartwarming and sincere, I knew we would be together for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

***Lindy's POV***

Today is my first date with Garrett, I'm excited but nervous at the same time. I think it's going to be fun, but I don't know what to wear. It's a movie so I'm thinking not too casual, but not too fancy either. I don't want him to think of me as a slob, but I also don't want him to think I'm one of those people that's too obsessed with looks. Oh, what am I thinking! It's Garrett! I've been best friends with him since third grade. He doesn't care what I look like! He's probably worried about how sterile I am!

***Garrett's POV***

When I was about to leave, I noticed an envelope had come in through the mail slot. I picked it up and it was unmarked. I opened It. Inside was 200, 400, $600 cash?! There was a note inside too. It said

_Garrett,_

_I want your date with Lindy to be perfect. Here's $600 to rent a limo. I earned it when I secretly opened the Happy Time Flavour-Changing Yum Yum Spray business. -Logan_

_P.S. I did use the clear recipe instead of blue._

I quickly dialed the number to rent the limo. It came in 5 minutes flat. Then I went to pick Lindy up. I was so happy that Logan had given me the money! I scrawled an IOU on a piece of paper and secretly handed it to Logan when I got there to pick Lindy up.

"Oh, you're here," she called, coming down the stairs. My heart nearly melted, she looked so beautiful.

"Yeah, hey," I replied.

***Lindy's POV***

He looked so handsome! I couldn't wait! He brought me outside and at the end of the driveway, a limo!

"A limo!" I cried. "Garrett you shouldn't have!" Garrett just smiled. When we got to the theatre, he bought the tickets and we went into the cinema. We sat side by side in the second row and it was probably the most romantic night of my life. I probably shouldn't have, but I clung to his arm like a desperate puppy. It was worth it though, after the movie was 20 minutes in he his the classic, fake-yawn-arm over-the-shoulder trick.

***Garrett's POV***

It was tupid to do the fake yawn thing, I know. But she liked it and hugged me tighter. It felt good that we were so close throughout the whole thing and it made my heart feel all fluttery. At some point, I caught her staring up at me. I just stared into her eyes, and before I knew it our lips had met.

***Lindy's POV***

He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! I was so happy, I just about cried! The only problem was, we missed the end of the movie. But we were kissing for so long! It was perfect!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

***Garrett's POV***

Lindy said we should go back to her house before I went home. So after the limo stopped at her place to drop her off, she dragged me in too.

"You know what happened at the theatre, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, we kissed," I replied.

"Yes, but we didn't finish!" she told me and without making a sound we moved down to the basement. It was dark, and apparently she liked it that way. We silently say down on the edge of the couch and began kissing once more. Suddenly, we heard footsteps, but they weren't coming from upstairs, they were coming from outside. We immediatly stopped kissing and looked through the blackness. We heard the footsteps get closer and closer and the door opened from outside. I instantly thought it was a burglar and froze. Lindy hugged me tight and I could tell she was scared too. Then the light came on and Delia stood in the doorway.

"Hey, guys!" she said. "Sorry about the interuption, left my jacket here earlier! Oh, nice hair style, Logan!"

"Logan?!" I said, turning around to see Logan and Jasmine sitting next to us on the couch. Logan's hair was messed up.

"Garrett?! Lindy?!" Jasmine exclaimed, just as shocked to see us as we were to see them.

"We didn't know you guys were down here!" Lindy announced, and they looked just as confused. Were they down here making out too? So then Delia came in and we were just talking for a while. That's when we heard footsteps from upstairs. Delia ran for the door and Logan switched off the light. I just sat there stunned. I heard Jasmine leave too and Logan hid. I wasn't thinking properly and aparently Lindy wasn't either. She was still hugging me and we were both frozen stiff in the black silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

***Lindy's POV***

I was scared, I was in Garrett's arms on the couch, in the dark and someone was coming. I couldn't move. I could tell he was petrified too. I hadn't heard a sound out of Logan since he hid, and Jasmine and Delia had left what seemed like hours ago. After a while the noise upstairs stopped and I heard my parents' bedroom door close. I felt Garrett relax in relief, as did I. Then I heard Logan stir. When the lights came back on I noticed that Logan had his phone in his hand and he was texting.

"Who're you texting,"I asked him.

"Jasmine," he said.

***Logan's POV***

I was texting Jasmine because I wanted to know if she could come back.

"Where are you?" I asked her.

"Outside your house, why?" she replied.

"The coast is clear, you can come back," I told her.

"Ok, I'll be in in a second, Delia left though," she said.

"That's ok," I said and she came in.

"That was fast," Lindy said, as Jasmine walked through the door. We talked a bit more and then after Garrett and Jasmine left, Lindy and I went to bed.

***Jasmine's POV***

I lay in bed awake this morning. I was thinking about last night, Logan had invited me over right after Garrett and Lindy had left. We must've been down there making out for at least 2 hours. I got a text. It was from Logan, he invited me to go on a double date at Rumble Juice with Lindy and Garrett.

"Cool! See you there!" I texted back. Then he sent a smiley emoji and I got ready to go.

When I got there, Logan and Lindy were already there, sitting down. While Logan got his and my smoothie, Lindy and I talked for a bit. Then Garrett showed up and bought a smoothie for himself and Lindy. We all sat down at a table and toasted to our relationships.

**The End! Hope you liked it! There will be a sequel set 4 years in the future, when they are in their freshman year of college! :) -**_**Teddiursa48**_


	11. Author's Note (Sequel)

There is a sequel! It's called College Life! Hope you like it! :)


End file.
